Painting Mornings Of Gold
by Enchanted Peach Dreams
Summary: Sequel to "Paint Me A Picture". Jareth and Sarah grow into their new lives as husband and wife, King and Queen and expectant parents. Their families have their own lives to sort out and together they work to find happiness and balance. But the threat to Jareth's life, to all they hold dear is alive and waiting to make its move. Join me as we venture into the fray.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings, oh valued readers. Here it is, finally: the sequel to 'Paint Me A Picture', my first Labyrinth fan fiction. I am pleased to offer this up for your consideration and enjoyment._

 **Oh, in case I've never made it clear; I do not own the rights to the Labyrinth story, I just borrow the characters and put them into my little tales for my amusement and your pleasure, I hope.**

 _ **Painting Mornings Of Gold**_

Chapter One 

Days in the month of June, in New York City, are typically very warm; temperatures generally running in the low eighties. Not today! It was nearly ninety outside and it felt equally unbearably hot in the salon, even though the air conditioner was running at full strength. Sarah stood on a pedestal in Kleinfeld's, sweat trickling down her back, her eyes pleading with Nigel and Laura. She felt utterly ridiculous. How could Laura have agreed to let Nigel select this monstrosity of a wedding gown? Layers upon layers of tulle, making her feel like a cupcake! In fact, she looked exactly like a giant cupcake! And the bodice was far too revealing. And way too shiny and glittery. She shook her head as the two discussed the hideous dress with the bridal consultant, giggling and pointing at the gown. Why was Aislinn not here yet? She had promised Sarah that she would help control her mother and best friend.

"Now, Sarah, tell the truth: you love it, right?" Nigel was Sarah's best friend and was just so tickled to be here, to share in the planning of the upcoming wedding. Sadly, he seemed to not notice how much her dislike showed on her face.

"Well, it's not what I had in mind. It's too…too...too much." She smiled weakly. She tried to be honest but shield their feelings as well. She grabbed at the multiple layers of the skirt, fluffing it to show how much it wasn't her style.

Naturally, Laura needed to try to ferret out what it was that she disliked about it. "Sarah, what sort of a dress did you have in mind?" Laura didn't wish for her step-daughter to regret letting her plan this wedding; she was very much aware that Sarah's fiancé was no mere mortal man. "Did Jace give you any idea what he was thinking would be appropriate?"

Nigel gasped. "He is the fiancé! Puhleez! What would he know about fashion?" Nigel was near to fainting from shock at just the notion. He fanned himself dramatically with his hand.

Sarah was just about to say what she thought Jareth wanted her to wear when, much to her great relief, Aislinn arrived. She glided into the salon, dressed in a lovely turquoise summer dress, her pale blond hair piled high on top of her head. She didn't look hot or sweaty at all, in spite of the intensely humid weather. In her alter ego persona of Jace's aunt Ashley, Aislinn had endeared herself to everyone in the newly minted couple's life. "Oh, my. Um, that simply will not do." She tutted and shook her head in dismay at seeing the monstrosity that Sarah was currently modeling.

Sarah was relieved to have a reasonable person on her side. She heaved a grateful sigh and smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. She then jumped off the pedestal and made her way to the dressing room in the back. "Find me something appropriate, please Ashley?" She called out over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

Aislinn smiled at Laura and Nigel. "Good afternoon." She nodded regally. Nigel ran over and hugged her enthusiastically, kissing both of her cheeks. "Ashley, sweetie! How delightful to see you! You'll help us make our girl into a princess for her big day, right?" He grinned, confident that he could persuade anyone to his way of thinking.

Laura just watched, quietly. She knew Aislinn was a Queen and tried to not behave in a manner that would make her highness upset. Even in the weeks since finding out about the Underground, Laura still was having a difficult time dealing with Jareth's family.

"Our Sarah will be a queen on her wedding day!" Aislinn grinned at Laura who was giggling at the double meaning behind that statement. Clearly the ladies understood the joke even if Nigel remained clueless. "I think Sarah needs something with an empire waist, something sleek and elegant. Let's see what they have here that might meet our requirements." And, just as she effortlessly controlled a throne room full of people, Aislinn took control of this bridal appointment.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah was slipping a silk robe on as the bridal consultant removed the reject dress. Hopefully the next dress would be more in line with her new royal status. Sarah gazed at her reflection in the mirror, her hands coming to rest on the growing swell of her tummy. She smiled at her reflection, loving that Jareth's baby was growing inside her. She jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as warm lips pressed kisses along her neck.

"Hello, Precious. I've missed you." Jareth was always full of surprises. She giggled as Jareth turned her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Mmm, that's a bit better now. How is your day flowing, my Queen?" He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

Sarah smiled and let her hands glide over the back of his t-shirt. "Just trying to enjoy this moment, my darling." They had both been so busy these last three days that they hadn't seen each other except at bedtime and then they were always both too interested in sharing and giving pleasure, that everything else was always neglected and forgotten. "Jareth, they are going to wonder how you got in here." She kissed him back and reveled in the feel of being in his arms in broad daylight instead of in their bed. "I'm glad you didn't see that last dress. Ugh! It was hideous."

"Sarah, just tell them what you want, or better still, just make one with magic. Why go through this whole process?" His hands were touching her, sliding down her sides and over the swelling of her tummy. He usually discouraged her from using her magic since she was still learning to control it. She grinned wickedly. "Maybe I could magic you a suit as well?" He laughed, trying to untie the sash of the robe, as she attempted to thwart his roaming hands. He reached into the robe, caressing her exposed flesh. " _Mo_ _Chroi_ , I would gladly let you clothe me but I prefer you unclothed." He pushed the robe off her shoulders and was licking and nibbling on her uncovered skin, his thoughts clearly on more intimate pursuits than were advisable in a dressing room at Kleinfeld's. Just when he was ready to remove the robe altogether, the door swung open to reveal Laura and the consultant, Nicole, bringing in an ivory colored satin gown, causing Jareth to step away from Sarah as she quickly pulled her robe back closed.

"Jareth! I didn't know you were here." Laura failed to cover her surprise and the consultant extended her hand towards him. Nicole smiled cheerfully and spoke as she shook Jareth's hand. "You must be the fiancé. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nicole." She moved closer to her and whispered, "Sarah, he's gorgeous."

Sarah blushed and spoke in normal tones. "He has exceptional hearing, so whispering won't help. He heard you." She grinned at the consultant's discomfort and at how Jareth looked proud as a peacock at the compliment.

"A pleasure, dear lady. I am Jace, Sarah's intended. I just had to stop by and check on her progress. Might I be allowed to stay, Precious?" Jareth was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I know there is a custom that believes it's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, but.."

Sarah interrupted him, "please, my love, please let's not spoil this for Laura and Nigel. We'll come to the penthouse as soon as we are done, I promise." She gave him her very best puppy eyes, knowing he would be hard pressed to say no.

"You know I cannot refuse you anything. Just remember, get the dress you truly want, mo chroi. Price is not an obstacle." The last was directed at the consultant. Nicole nodded. "Not a problem. We will make sure to not even worry about the cost. We know that Sarah is wealthy and that you are, as well." She hung up the newest dress as Jareth left the dressing room and headed towards the doors to the street. He really had wanted to stay but if Sarah asked him, he could not fail to deliver. He always worked hard to give her whatever was in his power to give. He hailed a taxi and would wait for them to join him at the penthouse.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Caiolainn was sitting in the living room in the penthouse when Jareth arrived. He bowed to her. "What brings you Above, Cayo? Is something wrong?" He was surprised to find her here since she so rarely travelled above.

She sighed heavily. "No, there is nothing wrong. I just needed to get away from Fergal, that's all." Her hand rested atop her growing belly, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"That's all? I don't understand. What has he done?" Jareth rubbed his hand across his chin. He sat in the armchair across from her, awaiting clarification.

Caiolainn groaned, clearly uncomfortable."He tries my patience. He fusses over me. He is sweet, kind and caring. It's driving me crazy!"

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, showing you how much he cares for you must be very vexing."

"It is!" She huffed in frustration.

Jareth stared long at his sister, a serious look on his face. Then, the corner of his mouth curled slightly in a smile and he began to chuckle which turned into laughter. "Oh, Cayo. Fergal just loves you and wants to pamper you. This is his first child as well. Is it really that bad?"

She looked at him and threw her arms up, "I give up!" She moved over to him and hugged him as they both started to laugh together. "I am finding being with child more challenging that I thought it would be. I had hoped to speak to Mother, but I found no one here."

Now Jareth understood why she was here. "Mother is with Sarah, looking for a wedding gown. They should be here shortly." He stood and walked to the bar, pouring himself a scotch. "Can I get you some tea while we wait"

There was a shift in the air and Lorcan stood in the middle of the room. "Jareth! Caiolainn! I am happy to see you both. Is Mother here?" He moved over to stand beside Jareth, pouring himself a scotch as well. He turned to see his brother staring in disbelief at him. This caused him to laugh. "Something the matter, little brother?"

Jareth recovered from his surprise and chuckled. "Make yourself at home, your highness." Jareth enjoyed adding the honorific to tweak his brother's nose just a little bit. The siblings were forever teasing each other, always had and likely always would. Lorcan snorted and ignored the sarcasm.

"So Mother is helping procure a wedding dress?" At this Lorcan laughed. "Aren't you already married, bonded and marked? How many ceremonies do you need to get it right?" He slapped his brother playfully in the back.

Jareth glared at him. "I need no more ceremonies; my seed grows strong in my queen's womb. Can you claim the same?" He smirked, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

Lorcan pulled up short and stared at Jareth. He was considering what he should say to him. What could he say? Jareth was speaking truth but he and Orlagh had not been married that long and were not a love match. It was safe to assume that Jareth would be very active with his lady. "You did have a head start, you know. And since yours is a love match…" he didn't get to finish the statement because the door to the penthouse blew open and three ladies and a animated man came in, talking excitedly, all at the same time.

"That gown is perfect, just perfect. You will be the most beautiful bride ever!"

"I love the gown. It really is perfect."

"My, when you find the right gown, all the accessories just seem to fall into place."

"I'm glad we decided not to have a veil. I think a veil would ruin the look of the dress."

Jareth covered his ears. "Ladies, welcome back. Just in time for lunch!" The quartet that had just arrived stopped in the doorway. Nigel was the first to notice the 'Jace' was not alone. "Hello, Loren and you, too, Carolynn. We had no idea you would be here, too. This is turning into a party." Aislinn went to embrace both Lorcan and Caiolainn. Sarah wove in and out of all those crowded into the living room and grabbed Jareth's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Sarah, mo chroi, what is it?" And then she was kissing him like they hadn't seen each other in years. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues battled for control of that kiss. Jareth felt his manhood spring to life, growing hard and heavy and he pushed her against the countertop, grinding himself into her hips.

He tore his lips away from hers and whispered into her ear, "Precious, are you planning on having your wicked way with me right here in the kitchen? With a room full of people just a wall away?" He was not persuading her to stop as she was already unbuttoning his jeans and trying to push them off his hips. "Woah, _mo bhannon_ ,* let's take this into the bedroom." But she still didn't stop as she magicked his jeans away and dropped to her knees, taking his erection into her warm mouth, sucking and licking. Jareth thought he'd lose his cookies right there, with his mother, mother-in-law, brother and sister less than six feet away. Could she really mean to have sex with him, risking getting discovered? And then he understood: that's exactly what she wanted! And who was he to deny his precious thing anything she desired. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to whisper into her ear. "Don't make a sound." He pulled her panties off and lifted her up by her thighs and pushed her against the wall, thrusting his hard member swiftly into her velvet valley. He rocked her as he took her mouth in another kiss to muffle her moans. After just a few minutes, she dug her nails into his shoulders and her muscles milked him as he thrust a final time into her, spilling his seed in her. He set her back on her feet and kissed her again as he magicked his jeans back were they had been just minutes ago. "Now, what brought that on, not that I'm complaining?"

Sarah was still panting as she smoothed her hands over her hair and straightened the straps of her sundress. "I can't explain it but I just had to have you right away, like an intense craving. Are you upset with me?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at him.

Jareth laughed. "The day I complain about you wanting to have sex with me, that's the day you call Murtagh and have him cure whatever ailment I've contracted." He pulled her close again and kissed her. " _Ba mhaith liom i gcónaí leat._ "**

Aislinn poked her head into the kitchen and smiled. "Are you two planning on joining us? Or have you found some other activity that is more stimulating?" She winked at the pair and disappeared around the corner again.

Sarah looked at Jareth. "You think she knows?" She was chewing on the edge of her thumbnail.

Jareth chuckled and lifted one eyebrow in amusement. "I am certain she figured it out. You have a lovely glow, _mo grá_ , your cheeks boast a rosiness usually brought on by physical activity." He brushed the backs of his fingers over one cheek.

Sarah swatted his hand away. "Oh no. We got caught without getting caught. I'm so embarrassed." She cringed and buried her face in his chest.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, soothing away her embarrassment. "I think you should speak to Cayo about your sudden craving. I think she may be able to help you understand your intense desires, likely hormone related." He took her hand and they walked back into the living room to partake in the food and conversation with family and friends.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah bade Laura and Nigel farewell after lunch had ended. This left Lorcan and Caiolainn to talk things over with their mother. "So _mo pháistí_ ***, what brings you to the penthouse?" Aislinn sat in the brown leather armchair, looking as regal as an exiled queen can look.

Lorcan rose to his feet and knelt down in front of his mother. "I come, Mother, to tell you of Niall." Aislinn paled at the mention of the only man she had ever loved. Lorcan took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It appears that around the time you were wed to King Alroy, he left the Underground to reside here, Above. I have not yet been able to find where he is, but I will." He smiled and nodded to reassure her of his continued commitment to finding the healer/mage.

Aislinn stood and moved to the doorway leading out to the balcony. She stared down at the city and sighed. "That is why I could never find him. He truly left, the Underground and me as well. My marriage gave him no choice." The tears came, even as she tried to stop them, tried to hide them "I think I shall go to my room. " _Slán_."****

The four remaining Fae in the room looked at each other, none knowing what to say as there was clearly nothing to say. Sad as it was.

*my queen

**I always want you

***my children

****farewell

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _A/N well, and so the story begins anew. I welcome constructive critique. Oh, who am I kidding, I would love to hear if you like my story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two. My story but I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth and I make no profit from my scribbling._

Chapter Two

Jareth sat upon his throne, just as he had done for all the years since his coronation. But things had changed, and for the better. The Goblin King was happy and vastly contented. He smiled and laughed often. His goblin subjects had never known their monarch to be this way. And when the dark haired beauty, that was his wife, came into view, he would smile at her, a light shining from deep within him. True and deep love shone in his eyes. He came to his feet and moved toward her when she entered the throne room. "My queen." He beamed at her.

Sarah turned to look at him and she laughed. She watched as his eyes raked over her. He loved that she continued to wear Aboveground fashions, which by their very nature revealed more of her for him to enjoy. She had on a pink lace tank top and a pair of denim shorts, fasten beneath her growing belly. She was nearly eight weeks along but, with each passing day, it became more apparent that this was no mortal pregnancy. Sarah was fully Fae now and her gestation would be a mere twenty-four weeks instead of forty. "Good day, my king." She dipped in a curtsy, which made him laugh. It lost something when performed in shorts.

Jareth wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The goblins had grown accustom to their displays of affection, ignoring them completely. "You look delicious, precious." He let his hands run down her back, past her bum to the exposed flesh of her thighs. He reveled in the gasp of pleasure he brought forth. "Ah, my lusty minx." He groaned into her ear and then he whispered huskily, "come to our chambers and let me pleasure you." The two lovers were very physically affectionate with each other, totally enamored of each other, acting just as any newlywed couple might act.

She spun out of his embrace and laughed, shaking her head. "Can't. Lunch with the ladies of the court, you know and I need to change. And before you get any ideas, no, I don't need your help." His disappointed face made her laugh even harder. "I'll see you later." She sang as she danced down the hallway towards her wing of the castle. Sarah only used the Queen's wing of the castle for the office and the parlor it contained. She had no interest in sleeping in the bedroom there, no matter how inviting it might be. And it was a perfectly appointed bedroom, with a large bed and oak furniture, decorated in colors of rose red and forest green and a rich gold. But it stood empty, and if not for the servants, would likely be covered in a fine layer of dust. Sarah had changed into a glorious gown of taffeta, in a shade of golden brown. It was cut in an empire style with ivory lace embellishments and it gave her small belly plenty of coverage.

Sarah sat as her maid worked on her hair, styling it in many curls, pinning it into place with diamond pins. She felt a strong level of anxiety. This was the first time she was hosting the ladies of the court in the castle and she worried what they might say to the one-time mortal. She knew she was Fae and she knew she was powerful, second only to Jareth in potential magical ability, but her powers were erratic and she lacked experience and control. Jareth had been working with her but they tended to get easily distracted in each other's company. But all that aside, Sarah feared these Fae ladies would dislike her because she had been mortal AND she had 'stolen' Jareth. What utter nonsense. They had fallen in love: there was no theft, as they gave their hearts to each other willingly, freely. 'Well, no point in putting this off any longer', she thought bitterly. 'Time to face the firing squad.'

Sarah entered the parlor, surveying the ladies seated and watched as they all rose to their feet. Her eyes beheld the smiling faces of her sisters-in-law, Princess Caiolainn and Princess Riona. "Good afternoon, ladies." Sarah smiled and nodded, as Jareth had told her to do. She need bow to no one in her kingdom. "I am honored to welcome you all to the Castle beyond the Goblin City." Her nerves were a jumble and she tried her best to hide the tumultuous fear she felt. She took a deep breath and felt the labyrinth impart magical support to its guardian. "Might I offer you all some refreshments?" There were introductions, being made via Sarah's personal secretary, Nuala. Nuala was a charming elf, with long, white blond hair and forest green eyes.

"Majesty, this is Lady Bríd, the Duchesse Of the Soul Valley." The petite red-haired Fae dipped in a short curtsy. Her silver eyes flashed with jealousy. Perhaps she was a former paramour of Jareth's. "And this, my Queen, is Lady Agata, the Marchioness of the Shrouded Realm." This Fae female smiled kindly at Sarah. She was tall and willowy with deep purple hair and sapphire eyes. Sarah liked her at once. Nuala continued introductions: Lady Tierney, Countess Of the Ash Forest, Lady Grania, Baroness Of the Mirage Isle, Lady Peigín, Viscountess Of the Echo Valley and finally, Lady Dianaimh, Duchesse Of the Lustrous Fields. This wasn't all the of the noble ladies in the Underground but some of the most important.

Thirty minutes into the lunch, Jareth's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to crash the little soirée. He was just consumed with the notion that Sarah needed his help negotiating the traitorous waters of court politics. He was dressed in his finest court clothing, looking very regal in the rich purple velvet coat, deep blue suede leggings and gold silk poet shirt: the colors of the coat of arms of the Goblin kingdom. A regal circlet of gold leaves adorned his head. He strode with casual confidence into the parlor and watched as all the ladies, including his sisters, all rose and curtsied deeply. Well, all with the exception of his beloved. Sarah stared at him, grinning lasciviously, a look of pure lust on her face. She stood from her seat and walked with purpose toward her husband. She grabbed his hand and began to drag him from the room, calling over her shoulder in a husky voice, "excuse us one moment."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah slammed Jareth forcefully against the wall in the corridor and as their bodies collided he had the sensation of falling and landed hard on a firm bed, the wind knocked from his lungs as Sarah crushed her body on top of his. She was kissing him almost violently as her nails clawed the clothing from his body. He felt excited and frightened at the same time. To save his clothing a shredding, he used his magic to remove his clothing but that was a serious miscalculation because with his clothing gone, Sarah's sharp nails clawed his skin, rivets of blood trickling down his sides, staining the duvet on the bed in the Queen's bedchambers crimson.

Sarah was insane with desire, feeling that nothing would be alright again unless she physically joined with her husband. She magically removed her gown and undergarments and moved to guide Jareth's already throbbing manhood into her waiting sex, sighing with contentment as he filled her completely. Every time he spoke her given name or any pet name, she claimed his mouth in an all consuming kiss. Her mouth was starting to ache from the force of those kisses and she rose and fell on his hardness, feeling that all-consuming completion as they both fell over the precipice, tumbling heels over head in great waves of intense pleasure.

Jareth was panting and he winced when Sarah touched one of the nail track wounds on his chest. He saw how stricken she was at having hurt him, so he took it upon himself to soothe her. "Precious, it's alright. Murtagh will be able to heal the scratches." He kissed her tenderly, as his lips felt bruised and abused. "What in the seven circles of hell possessed you to take me so forcefully?"

Sarah blushed and felt guilty. "I don't rightly know, but when I saw you in the doorway of the parlor, I had to join with you, I needed you inside me. It was beyond my control. I simply had to." She lay next to him and shivered as he pulled her into his arms and ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"My love, you need to speak to Cayo. I feel certain she can explain all this. We both need answers. I will go to my mother. She will know what I need to know." He kissed her once more and restored their clothing to pre-sex state.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sarah was once again in her gown and tentatively reentered the parlor, where all the lunch guests were still sitting, enjoying their refreshments. Everything came to a screeching halt as she reappeared and she blushed with embarrassment, feeling certain they all knew what had happened in the twenty minutes she had been gone with the Goblin King. It turned out she was right but they all wanted to know what it was like. All of them except her sisters-in-law and Lady Bríd. Sarah wasn't about to share that with any of them. She wrapped up the luncheon and Nuala wrote down lunch and tea invites into her majesty's calendar. Sarah bade Cayo to linger, which she happily did.

Sarah was shy and embarrassed as she guided Caiolainn into her office. Caiolainn wondered at her attitude and behavior but suspected she knew what was troubling Sarah. "Sarah, we are sisters now. If there is council I can give, you have but to ask. I love you as dearly as I do my brother. So, sit and talk to me." She patted the spot on the love seat next to her and waited.

Sarah sighed heavily and sat with a plop on the love seat. "I've been attacking Jareth…sexually." Her cheeks grew more brightly red and she dropped her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Oh dear heart, don't cry. You are experiencing the sexual possessiveness that Fae females experience during their second trimester of pregnancy. It happens to us all. It is why I spent so little time around other females. You are not in control as it is driven by hormones and magic." She pulled Sarah into a hug and patted her back lovingly.

"You know, that actually makes sense. Thanks, Cayo." Sarah had adopted the pet name Jareth always used with his sister. It helped her feel closer to the lovely Fae woman.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Aislinn was sitting in the office of Jareth's penthouse, watching him pace back and forth. Occasionally, he would stop, stand perfectly still and stare at her. There was a pregnant pause in this motion and then he would resume pacing. And she was perfectly content to watch him do this, to a point. He was again pacing, his cloak flaring around his legs. He shook his head and mumbled in goblinese as he went, clearly something was troubling him but Aislinn couldn't even guess. When he stopped this time, she rose to her feet and placed her hand on his arm.

"What troubles you so, _mo mhac*?_ You are so intense and I can see you are very disturbed by whatever it is. Sit and tell me." She maneuvered him to sit next to her on the couch. And then she waited.

Jareth heaved a groaning sigh and dropped his head into his hands. "It's Sarah, _máthair**,_ She is…different. It's a bit…frightening."

Aislinn was taken aback. "What?! What is happening?"

Jareth squirmed and lifted his head and looked his mother in the eyes. "She is very sexually aggressive, violent even."

Aislinn chuckled. "Is that all? You has me worried." She hugged him close and when she released the embrace she continued. "Jareth, Sarah is experiencing What all Fae females go through in the second third of their pregnancy. The extra magic and all the hormonal upheaval brings on a kind of madness: a drive to claim their mate whenever other females are present. She can't help herself as she must mate with her husband as soon as possible, wherever possible even if less than in ideal circumstances. You should just enjoy it."

He leapt to his feet and yanked his poet's shirt open to the waist, exposing the deep scratches, better thanks to Murtagh's healing salve. "Does this look like I'm enjoying it? She clawed me like an animal!" And then his face softened as he remembered how passionately they had joined. "It scares me." He whispered.

Aislinn sympathized. " _Mo mhac*_ , just try to avoid being with her in the presence of other females as much as possible and you can limit the occurrences. And when you can't, do the best you can to be prepared to prevent her feeling the drive to rip your clothes from you. It will only last eight weeks. It will go by quickly." She patted his hand, lovingly.

Jareth smiled wanly. "Yes, Mother, I will try to anticipate her "episodes" and limit my being with her around other females as much as possible." He kissed her cheek and disappeared from the living room of the penthouse in a flash of glitter.

Once she was alone again, Aislinn leaned back on the couch and the tears she'd been holding back, fell in earnest. She'd spent the last day and night thinking about Niall. He consumed her thoughts and haunted her dreams. She allowed herself to go back in her mind to the last time she saw the only man she had ever loved. It seemed like it had happened in another life.

 _Green Lake City in the Crystal Mountain Kingdom_

"You're betrothed to High King Alroy?!" He words were a strained whisper heavy with sorrow and unshed tears. Niall's steel grey eyes pleaded with her to deny it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Aislinn nodded her head in complete despair. Tears streamed from her crystalline blue eyes. "I didn't have a choice, Niall. My parents made the decision for me." She tried to pull him into her arms but he turned his back to her and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I wasn't given a choice."

Niall spun around and dropped to his knees, gathering her up into his strong embrace and he kissed her passionately. "Aislinn, _mo réalta_ ***, I love you. I will always love you." He lifted her up, tenderly cradling her in his arms and carried her to the couch in his humble room. As a mage/healer, he was given a room but it was stripped down and devoid of luxuries. He placed her gently on the couch and kissed her. All at once, he stood and moved away from her. "I can't, Aislinn. We mustn't."

Aislinn dashed the tears from her cheeks with her hands and moved to stand with him at the small window that looked out on Green Lake. "Yes." She spoke the word resolutely, brooking no refusal. She kissed him, letting her fingers work the laces of her bodice.

"No, _mo grá_ ****." He tried to still her hands.

"Yes." She breathed the word as she pushed her dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor in a heap of linen. She stood before him in her chemise and naught else.

He groaned as his hands moved over her arms and up to her throat and into her pale blond hair. "We mustn't." The sound was tortured and heavy with emotion.

"Yes." She stepped back and pulled the chemise over her head in one fluid motion. "I want you to be my first. I will not love the High King, I am just the vessel to bear his children. I want you to give me the joy that will sustain me for all the long years I must endure without you." She took his trembling hands and placed them on her heavy breasts.

Niall's tentative resolve to deny himself her love, crumbled as he kissed her, pulling her against his hard frame, his manhood hard as granite. "I cannot deny you anything for I love you too much." He laid her down on the couch and quickly removed bed his robes. His eyes worshipped her for but a moment, trying to burn her beauty into his mind forever.

Aislinn stared at him, panting. He was beautiful, muscular; a dusting of brown hairs covered his pecs and continued down to his abdomen, stopping at his proud erection, which made her just a bit afraid of joining with him. She reached her arms up to him in a welcome as old as time. He came to her, kissing her, giving her all she asked for and more. He was gentle as he pleasured her and when they finally joined together, there was no pain, just intense pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over them. He kissed her and it was a kiss that tasted of farewell, as his tears fell to her cheeks. He rose and pulled his robes back on and turned to leave. "Please, Niall, my love. Do not leave me!"

"I must. I cannot stay and risk our being discovered. It would ruin your future and cost me my life. I am leaving this place today, never to return. Know that I will always love you with all I am. Be happy, mo grá." He snuck out the door, closing it silently as he left her, sobbing on the couch.

 _Present day_

Aislinn sat in the living room of Jareth's beautifully appointed penthouse, utterly lost and alone as a single sob ripped its way out of her throat. "Niall." She whispered. And with that she laid down on the love seat and gave herself up to the crushing sadness and cried.

* my son

**mother

***my star

****my love


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A small goblin was bouncing back and forth down the long corridor that lead to the throne room. Skurry was excited to be invited into the throne room. Ever since the kingy had married the new queenie, goblins had been banned from the throne room. The pretty lady didn't like seeing happy, dirty, drunk goblins in the throne room. Skurry stopped outside the doors, the sounds of the kingy laughing could be heard through the closed doors. A happy goblin king was a good thing for the goblins and all the other subjects of the goblin kingdom. When Sarah had defeated the king and conquered the labyrinth, the kingdom had been thrust into a darkness none had ever experienced. Things had not been even that dark during the Great War between the Goblin King and the Unseelie and that time had been dark and full of fear and death.

 _During the time of the Great War_

Jareth was studying the map and the reconnaissance reports from his scouts and spies as they lay, spread out over a rough, wooden table. His young General Fergal at his side, as always, there to give counsel and advise. The makeshift camp they had set up was on the edge of the dark forest bordering the Unseelie kingdom and it was full of injured goblins, Fae and many other creatures of the Underground. The war was the result of a conflict as old as any of them could remember: the battle over who should rule over the goblins and control the Labyrinth.

Jareth was dressed in his goblin armor, in black from head to toe. He had a short cape of black fur for warmth as the winter was coming on fast and the weather had turned unseasonably cold and it was already snowing. The visor of his helmet was in the open position, revealing the concern on his face. His clothing was covered in dirt and spattered with blood. "What have we heard from the Seelie court? Has my father offered any aid?"

Fergal scowled and grunted. "No." He dropped his heavy chainmail gloves on the table with a thud. "His Majesty has decided to remain neutral, my liege."

Jareth laughed. It was a humorless, bitter sound. His father had remained hostile ever since he had been crowned Goblin King and Keeper of the Labyrinth. He tried to act like it didn't effect him, but the truth was his rejection was painful to endure. He had fought to defeat the Labyrinth to become its king. The dangers had been many and the hardships numerous and deadly. More than once, he thought he would die before successfully completing the accursed maze. But the triumph he had achieved and the rewards he had received had been beyond his expectations. "Do not let it vex you, my friend. My father has never been inclined to be a loving parent to me and if he chooses to stay passive while we fight for the future of my kingdom, so be it." He slapped Fergal on the back. "Be careful not to upset him, or else he might withdraw his consent for your betrothal to my sister."

Fergal smiled, even though he was weary from the battles they had fought. Knowing that Jareth favored his suit for the hand of Caiolainn pleased him beyond measure. The war was entering its sixth month and the goblin army was struggling to win their skirmishes against the Unseelie. The armies of the Unseelie were made up of sluagh, phookas, kelpies, gremlins and banshees: they were deadly and merciless, relentless in their pursuit of the deaths of their enemies and victory for their queen. Queen Ravenna had decided not to lead her armies herself. No, she had put her only child, her son, Crown Prince Ruinded in charge of the war. He was formidable along with his advisor, Kirarn and his General Zeno. They were smart and conniving, formidable and scheming. Their strategy had proven superior to Jareth's on many occasions, today was no exception.

Jareth and Ruinded had faced off on the battlefield just hours earlier. Thank the gods Jareth's skill as a warrior and his powerful magic had helped him win that fight, first with swords and then in hand-to-hand combat. Jareth knew he would need to draw upon all his magic to be able to defeat the dark Fae he had been facing on the battlefield. The goblin armies were weakened from the long war that threatened to only continue to be hard fought and harder won. "Without the help of the Seelie court, we will have to rely on ourselves and the labyrinth to push back the forces of the Unseelie court and defeat its armies."

Fergal smiled, a grim sort of resolved look upon his weary face. "My liege, you shall be victorious. It has been prophesied." He heard Jareth scoff and grimace. "I know you doubt in the prophets because they have prophesied your queen. Why do you resist it when they have been right about everything, including your birth?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak about that particular prophecy. "I do not dare believe. Runners of the labyrinth are those that wish away their own children. How can I love such a woman? And she would be mortal! A mortal as my queen? Ha! I just cannot see it." He continued to shake his head, but it was in sadness not disbelief.

Fergal saw what few would perceive. The Goblin King didn't doubt the prophesy; he feared it. "I believe that whatever the fates have in store, you will ultimately be happy, my friend." He placed an arm around his king's shoulder and for just a moment, monarch and soldier were acting as friends and brothers-in-arms.

Eventually, with the help of the labyrinth, the goblin king and his armies had succeeded and won the war. The labyrinth and the goblins remained under the benevolent rule of Jareth, King of the Goblins. Many lives had been lost on both sides, but the death of the heir to the Unseelie throne had been sad and unwelcome news to the whole of the Underground. The armistice has been signed by a Queen in deep mourning for her beloved son and a grim King, now convinced that the prophecy would inevitably come true: he would fall in love with a mortal woman, a runner that would solved the labyrinth and defeat its king. All that Jareth could do now was wait.

 _Present Day in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City_

The great doors to the throne room opened and little Skurry bounced into the room. The king was sitting on his throne, the queen on her own, newly installed throne by his side. The monarchs had their heads close together, Sarah was whispering in Jareth's ear. Another laugh erupted from the king's throat and he stood and pulled Sarah into his arms, spinning her around. Skurry was glad. He liked to see the kingy happy. It had been good for all the goblins, even if they couldn't be in the throne room anymore. There were many kegs of goblin ale and rum provided to the horde on a daily basis. And, when he wasn't busy, Jareth came down to the abandoned salon under the throne room and laughed and sang and danced with his subjects.

"Skurry! What brings you here? I know my Queen dislikes goblins in the throne room so I know you have been summoned here." Jareth smiled at the nervous creature as he watched him bounce from one foot to the other.

"Grok tell me come see kingy, so I come." He looked down at his furry feet and kicked at a nonexistent pebble on the polished marble floor. He wondered if this room had always looked like this under all the dirt, dust, grime and feathers.

Sarah was giggling at the scene. She had grown to love the filthy little creatures, so childlike and without guile. "Oh, Jareth! Don't be so cruel. I had Grok ask Skurry here. I thought to have Skurry trained to be part of the household staff. With the baby on the way, we will need extra servants in the nursery…"

Jareth's eyes grew wide with shock. "Sarah! You can't mean to have goblins in the nursery! My heir will have the best nanny in all the Underground!"

Sarah nearly doubled over with laughter. When she finally had regained control over herself she continued. "My king, I did not mean for Skurry to help with the baby. I meant for him to be school and trained as a companion to our little prince. If he will one day rule over them, he should grow up with them, don't you agree?"

Jareth stopped and stared at Sarah. He had not even considered this fact. "That is an excellent notion. I had not thought of it before." He turned and spoke to the goblin in a language Sarah still couldn't understand but at least she recognized it as Goblinese. She smiled as Jareth conversed with the creature who became more and more animated with each moment.

Jareth grinned as Skurry ran from the throne room. "You have made at least one of our subjects most happy, _mo grá_." He took her hand in his and kissed it, leading her down the steps away from their thrones and out the doors.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Ruinded sat in a small, dark cave looking into a high polished silver mirror. His hand clenched the ivory handle so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He was scrying again and it had become his habit to do so; he was watching Jareth. The one Fae that had kept him from assuming his rightful place, as the Keeper of the Labyrinth. Jareth had made it necessary for him to go into hiding and that had resulted in his mother declaring him for dead. No body had been found but his sword was recovered from the field of the final confrontation with the Goblin King and to lose one's sword in battle usually happened only when one was too injured to keep hold of it or at the moment of death. And with that, Ruinded had lost everything, even his place as Crown Prince. And he would see to it that Jareth paid dearly.

Ruinded had spent many years studying the darkest of the Magics of the Underground. Blood magic. Forbidden from a time long before the creation of the Underground. From the time before the Fae and all manner of magical creatures had fled the Above to escape the murderous, destructive attitudes of the mortals that remained there. And now, his enemy had bound himself to one of them. He had lain with her and gotten her with child! Ruinded seethed with fury. No half-breed abomination would ever be allowed to ascend to the throne, not as long as he drew breathe. No! He would steal the false queen and kill the baby before it could be born, and then he would make Jareth watch while he raped its mother and then he would slit her throat. Jareth would watch her bleed to death and as she passed into the Summerlands, Jareth would soon follow as he had foolishly bound his soul to that mortal slut. He threw his head back and laughed, the very thought making his self-imposed exile worth the loneliness. If only he could at least have Kirarn to talk with, it would make his situation bearable. But even his friend and advisor believed him dead and for now, that was for the best.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Kirarn paced in his humble chambers, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He still was trying to wrap his mind around everything that Cahal had shared with him. The High King of the Seelie has been murdered by his own queen. And before that, he had conspired to have his own son, Jareth murdered. Regicide! And he had attempted to persuade Queen Ravenna to assist him in this insanity! King Alroy. The father of the one Fae he loved and the one female he could never, would never have. He burned at the thought of the few stolen nights they had spent together in the dark forests bordering the Unseelie lands.

It had been reckless, no dangerous to start an affair with Princess Riona. But from the moment he had laid eyes on her, all rational thought had escaped him. She was so beautiful! No, that wasn't it. There were countless Fae females that were as beautiful. It wasn't her physical beauty that had drawn him to her side. She had a glow, a fire inside her that flared in his presence, consuming him. She was witty and sharp as a tack. She could make a man laugh and think. And her kisses and caresses had burned him, searing them into his skin and his memory. Even after twenty years, he could still feel her touch and taste her kisses. He groaned as his manhood harden at the memories. Did she still think on him? At least he knew she was unmarried. It gave him a small glimmer of hope. A pointless hope as there would never be a sanctioned marriage between a Fae like her and a Dark Fae such as himself.

He rose from his chair and stared out the window at the dark forest. After the war with the goblin king, Kirarn had chosen to withdraw from the Unseelie court and moved into a small cottage in the forest in the no-man's-land bordering the Goblin realm and the Unseelie court. He had chosen to live there as he longer felt a part of the Unseelie realm and no other kingdom would take him. He was a dark Fae and all Unseelie were treated as outcasts outside there own kingdom. Perhaps he might have asked Jareth to be welcomed into the Goblin realm, but after the war, there seemed little chance he would consider it. He sighed again and set about his task of writing the history of the Underground for his ruler, Queen Ravenna. Historical records needed to be kept at all costs, for posterity's sake.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Water dripped from the faucet of the bath in her private bathing suite. 'Bless you, Jareth', Riona thought to herself. It was truly a wonder, this plumbing that he had insisted be brought to the Underground. She relaxed in the hot, scented water, closing her eyes in attempt to drive the unwanted and unwelcome thoughts from her mind. Lorcan was married to Orlagh and seemed to be making the best of an arranged marriage. In fact, it looked like he might actually be happy for once in his life that was always s overfilled with duty and responsibility. Caiolainn was with child and soon would be a mother. Her marriage to Jareth's general and best friend had certainly been blessed. And Ruari was courting the lovely nymph, Caiomhe and would likely be announcing his official betrothal to her and planning a fine wedding to boot. And, of course, there was Jareth. He was married and bonded with his soul mate and one true love, Sarah. And soon they would be welcoming their first child. Everyone was paired up, everyone but herself.

Tears fell into her bath water, making tiny splashing sounds as they hit the water. She was happy for her siblings and begrudged them none of their happiness, especially not Jareth. And yet all their bliss brought her own misery into sharp relief. Her heart still aches for Kirarn. She had even dared to scry him in a gazing pool once or twice. It was, of course, forbidden, but she had still done it. She knew he no longer lived in the realm of the Unseelie. He'd given up all the luxury, comfort and privilege that he had earned through his loyal service to the Crown Prince. He wanted none of it now. If only there was a way. But, Riona knew there was only one way: they would both have to be stripped of all magic and immortality, be banished to the Above to live a mortal life. And even if that was what they would choose to do, the Great Council would have to sanction it, and that simply wasn't done. No, she and the only Fae she had ever loved were doomed to be separated by a prejudice that was impossible to overcome. She finally dragged herself from the water, wrapped her wet body in a warm towel and crawled onto her bed to give over to the immense grief she was feeling, and cried as she hadn't allowed herself to cry in many years. "I still love you, Kirarn. I think I always will."

And far away, in a small, lonely cottage, a man shared in the same feelings and the same fathomless grief. Both forbidden to seek the other out. Both condemned to a life of misery and loneliness.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

 _A/N : this was a difficult chapter to write. The war is a heavy subject and I cannot reveal too much about all that happened. And the sad state of Riona and Kirarn's Love was also painful to write. I love my "children", even the naughty ones._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The loud thunder of a summer storm rumbled through the city this night. A tall man was closing up his small shop in Greenwich Village. The sign over the door declared this was 'The Cunning Crow Apothecary', a metaphysical supply shop, dealing in herbs, crystals, candles and all manner of healing and magical items. The proprietor chuckled: he had tallied the receipts of the day and it had been a good business day. The many people that fancied themselves magic users, witches or herbalists were brought to his door frequently. And he had met a few individuals who were actually gifted with true magic. And who would know better than a healer such as himself? Neal Greenly was the latest name he lived under. In all the centuries in the Above, he'd been known by many names but no one had known him as Niall, healer and magic user of the Crystal Mountain Kingdom. He had spent his many lives hiding that fact.

And on this day in particular, he had been aware that two of his customers had been Fae. He could see past their glamor and feared they had seen past his, although they had said nothing. Niall laughed at his own foolishness. There were many beings from the Underground that had dealings with the mortal world and even some who were exiles. He lived a self imposed exile but he kept apart from other Fae. It made no sense to involve himself with them. He had indulged in more than a few entanglements with mortals but his heart had never been in them. These dalliances had been to slake his desires. No one had touched his heart. He'd given that to his beloved Aislinn and never recalled it. She still held his heart and always would.

Over the many centuries, he had lived so many lives but had kept himself isolated for the most part. Only once had a young lady been more than just a bedmate. He had admired her greatly and enjoyed her company. Rosamund had loved him and he had broken her heart when he refused to marry her. She wanted him even knowing he loved another. He just couldn't be more than a kind friend to her and she had grieved, finally taking the vows of a nun. She sobbed when she said her farewells and he stood there only sorry to lose her friendship. He didn't love her and would not stand in her way to choose a life of chastity and celibacy. He suspected she had hoped he would propose marriage to save her from the convent. He hadn't.

He closed and locked the shop door, pulling the metal grating down with his gloved hand. He was always careful to avoid touching anything that might contain iron. He had built up an immunity to it but it still was poisonous to all Fae. He pushed the padlock closed until he heard the 'click' indicating it was indeed locked and shoved his hands into the khaki trousers he wore. He pulled the cloak closer over his tunic, securing the hood over his head, happy that because of his shop, he was able to wear clothing similar to what he had worn in the Underground. It made him feel connected to his former world and was a great comfort. He moved gracefully down the darkened sidewalk and became conscious of the fact that there was a being hiding in the shadows of the alley to his right. He stopped, staring into those shadows and noted a pair of blue-black eyes returning his gaze. "Hello, Elduin. What brings you to the Above on this stormy night?"

The hooded figure stepped into the light of a nearby neon sign and uncovered his head and had nodded in greeting. "Ah, Niall. So, you remember me then? Good to know you have not forgotten your old friend. I am here at the urging of Crown Prince Lorcan, regent of the Seelie court. I was asked to help find you. Of course," he chuckled, "I have always known where to find you, right? Come, let's have a drink. Surely there is a tavern nearby?"

Niall shrugged and after considering what course of action to follow, finally spoke. "Come to my home. The spirits are of a superior quality and we can speak in privacy. I feel you have much information to impart." He swept his hand in the direction of his apartment and the pair walked in silence towards the steps of an old brownstone just two blocks from his store.

The apartment was small, humbly decorated but comfortable. It consisted of a living room space, a kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. The furniture was old but of superior quality, not unlike its owner. The two men sat casually on the sofa and Niall reached for the decanter of fine cognac and two brandy snifters, filling each with a good measure of the amber liquid. They saluted each other with their drinks, savoring the delicate brandy taste as they relaxed. Elduin broke the companionable silence.

"So, let me get directly to the point. The Prince regent has placed a bounty on information that would lead him to finding you." He grinned as he drank down the remainder of his libation at the paling of his friend's face.

"And why would the Prince Regent wish to find me?" Niall wondered aloud. He could not understand what the Crown Prince might be up to. Surely, it couldn't be that Aislinn had passed through the veil? "Has something happened in the Seelie court? A death?"

Elduin placed a hand on Niall's shoulder. "The King is dead: murdered by his own queen."

Niall gasped and dropped his crystal snifter; it shattering as it hit the table, splashing the remaining liquid on the floor. "Aislinn murdered Alroy?" He felt like he would faint.

"Niall! Please, calm yourself! Allow me to explain!" He watched as his old friend gulped several lungfuls of air and clutching his knees with his hands. He gagged and heaved and ultimately was able to get his body and emotions back under control. "Feeling better, more in control? Good. Now Prince Lorcan informed me that even before Alroy's murder, Queen Aislinn charged him with locating you. She asked him to find you."

"What happened to the queen after…after…" He whispered the question, not trusting himself to speak the words fully out loud.

"The council decided that she acted in the only way she felt she could. They stripped her of her magic and banished her Above for a period of one year and then, at that time, they would decide if she could return. She's alive, Niall. Do you hear me, my friend? She's alive and here, in New York City!" He almost laughed as he watched his friend absorb and process that fact. Slowly, a smile spread across his face but quickly disappeared.

"Why does she seek me out?" It wasn't a real question, merely rhetorical. He shook his head.

Elduin shrugged but said nothing. He waited to see if Niall would ask where she was in the big city. He wanted to help but needed to let his friend set the course he wished to pursue.

"Have you told the Prince Regent that you've 'found' me?" He waited, holding his breath, feeling slightly out of control. He disliked being afraid but he did; facing so many unknown variables was distressing.

"What do you take me for? I am your friend, am I not? I brought this to your door to let you decide what you wanted to do. I know where Aislinn is. She calls herself Ashley Cormac and is working for Cormac Imports."

"Cormac Imports? I do some business with them. I know the owner, Jace Cormac is not mortal: I've seen him on two occasions and though his glamor is powerful, I could detect that he is Fae: an exceptionally powerful Fae. Do you know the connection?" He frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Jace Cormac is the Aboveground name of Jareth, King of the Goblins. He is Aislinn's youngest child, full-grown and perhaps the single most powerful being in the Underground. He is completely devoted to his mother and she to him." He watched closely, looking for any hint of intent.

"Hmm, I would like you to summon Prince Lorcan and arrange a meeting. I would like to know what this all entails. I need to understand why she wishes to find me, now, after all these centuries."

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth was in his penthouse, going over figures with Dylan, his finance officer. "So, we have been able in minimize our losses this quarter. Excellent! Now, we need to leverage our advantage in Thailand and we should have a very profitable third quarter. Get on those figures, Dylan."

"Of course, Jace. And if I may say your aunt is a delight to work with and has an excellent head for business. I'll be seeing you next week, as usual?"

"No, next month. I have much to do, with my upcoming wedding." He grinned, just thinking of his beloved always brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, yes. Again my congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Your fiancée is quite beautiful. You're a lucky man." And with that, the loyal employee exited the apartment just as he had entered it: with efficiency and discretion.

Jareth left his office and moved into the living room, noting that Lorcan had arrived without his taking notice. "How did it escape my notice that you arrived here?"

Lorcan smirked. "You were deep in discussion with your man, so you failed to feel my magic. It is of little concern, but I'm a glad to see you and not see Mother. I have found Niall but he is reluctant to meet with her. He requests to meet with me first. I had hoped you would come along as well."

Now Jareth's interest has been peaked and curiosity would not let him miss the chance to meet this Fae that his mother was so intent on finding, "Do you know why Mother wishes this Fae found? And do not fear, Mother is with Sarah at the gallery and then to lunch, so she will be away for hours yet."

Lorcan hesitated only a moment before answering his brother's question. "I believe this is the Fae that our mother loved before she was promised to Alroy."

The mention of the late king's name distressed Jareth greatly. He still could not hear for the murdered monarch without feeling hatred bubble up within him. He has wanted him dead and has planned to use his beloved for his perverted predilections. "I would, indeed, wish to be present. I think it wise. Where are we to meet this Fae?"

"He requested we meet at his home but I refused. I prefer neutral ground. I suggested a suite at The Warwick."

Jareth nodded his approval. "It is a good decision and an excellent hotel. You are proving to be a better Regent than Alroy ever was as king." He refused to call that Fae his father.

Lorcan nodded, understanding the feelings his little brother tried to keep under control. "Good. He is waiting for us with another Fae, Elduin. Let's be about this business before our mother and your queen return." They vanished in a flurry of glitter.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Elduin and Niall stood in front of the Warwick Hotel and stared at the doors and then at each other. They'd been on the street doing this for the last twenty minutes and still Niall hesitated. He just couldn't seem to move into the posh building. "I want to know but I don't want to at the same time. Does that make sense at all?"

Elduin placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder, and nodded. "I understand but we really should go in. Prince Lorcan is a good sort, considering his royalty and Alroy's son. It cannot be as bad as you believe, my friend." He started to walk in through the doors and Niall followed, still reluctant but also resigned to keep the meeting as planned.

After inquiring at the desk, they took the stairs, and once they were in the stairwell, transported themselves to the floor the suite was on and knocked on the door. The door swung open of it's own accord and the two Fae stepped into the room. Their eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting in the room and two regally dressed Fae males stood and acknowledged their presence. Lorcan spoke first.

"Elduin, thank you for bringing him." Turning to the other he continued. "You would have to be Niall. Greetings and my thanks for coming to meet with me. I am Crown Prince Lorcan, acting Regent of the Seelie court. This is my brother, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom."

"Thank you, your Highness." Elduin bowed to the two brothers.

"I am here but begrudgingly." Niall also bowed but eyed Jareth warily. "I believe we have met, your majesty."

Jareth smirked and raised an eyebrow. Studying the man before him he realized he spoke truth. "Yes, I do recall seeing you, in your establishment, was it not?"

"I am equal parts honored and flattered you remember me. But your name, that I do not remember."

Jareth chuckled. "Nor I yours. I believe you went by Neal Greenleaf?"

Now it was Niall's turn to laugh. "No, Highness. Greenly."

"Well, you might recognize my Above name more readily. I am known as Jace Cormac."

The instant recognition flashed in his silver grey eyes. He smiled and nodded. Aislinn was using that name as well. "I still would like to known what this is all about. Care to enlighten me?"

Lorcan took over the meeting. "I ordered some brandy. Please, refresh yourselves and I'll get right to the point." He took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"My mother, High Queen Aislinn bade me to find you. This occurred shortly before my, um, the High King's death. She has explained to me, in the time since, that she wished to renew your association." He waited and watched to see what reaction, if any, there might be.

Niall looked to his friend, then at Jareth and finally back to Lorcan. "The Queen wishes to see me? After all theses centuries? Why?"

Lorcan blushed, something he rarely did and Jareth fidgeted nervously in his chair. Presently, Lorcan continued to explain. "She has told me she wants to find out, um, if you still have feelings for her. She assured me hers are quite unchanged when it comes to you." He suddenly dropped his head to look at his drink.

Niall's face broke out in a grin and then threw his head back and laughed. "Your Highnesses, perhaps you are too young or inexperienced to understand, but once a Fae gives his heart, he cannot recall it. Of course, my feelings are unchanged."

Both Lorcan and Jareth sighed in relief. Lorcan stood and reached a hand out towards Niall. "Then, my next course of action is to request my brother invite you to his Aboveground home for dinner and a reunion with your beloved." The brothers wore marching smiles and Lorcan sat back down, pouring more brandy into the glasses, resolving to spend a little time getting to know this man whom his mother loved.

After an hour it had been decided that Niall would come to the penthouse on the coming Friday for dinner between Lorcan and his bride, Jareth and his betrothed and the exiled Queen. Elduin declined the invitation, stating it seemed inappropriate to be the 'fifth wheel' in this dinner of couples. The men all chuckled and parted until Friday, just two days hence.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Friday arrived more quickly than anyone could have believed. Time had flown by. Sarah was working in the kitchen of the penthouse, preparing that evening's dessert. The rest of the meal was being cooked by the Elvish chef from the Goblin castle. Sarah puffed a breath of air at the slight tendril that had fallen over her face as she placed the glazed peaches into the ceramic baking dish and spooned the batter over the glistening fruit. She grinned, knowing how much Jareth loved her cobbler. She needed to distract herself from the knowledge that Aislinn would be reunited with her only love on this night. It did not serve any purpose to obsess over it. Oh, how she hoped everything would work out. But she had been sworn to secrecy and she was determined to keep it a secret.

Jareth had recently changed all his personal staff to males. Sarah wasn't so foolish as to not realize this was because of her pregnancy hormone problem. She wished that Jareth hadn't replaced Lazziar. She was a superb chef and had become fast friends with Sarah, a fact they both tried to keep from Jareth. But that was foolishness because Jareth knew everything that happened in the castle. So, much to her displeasure, Sarah had to deal with Ryul. He worked efficiently and silently: he was an excellent chef but very quiet. All attempts to speak to him were greeted with single syllable answers.

"Ryul, has the king told you not to speak to me?" She watched as his back jerked rigidly and he groaned.

"No, my Queen." He shifted in place and hung his head. "I, um, I am shy."

Sarah chuckled. Shy, was it? That didn't seem likely. In all her time in the Underground she had not met a single shy elf or Fae. "Ryul, look at me, please."

Ryul swallowed hard and turned around to gaze upon the beautiful young queen. He looked down quickly, feeling a rush of blood to his cheeks and his groin. "My queen?" Maybe she wouldn't see his discomfort or his reaction to her loveliness?

Sarah gasped, feeling his embarrassment intensely. She groaned and felt her knees buckle and she was dizzy. She swayed and the concerned chef grabbed her before she hit the floor in a faint. And that's how the Goblin King found them: Sarah unconscious and Ryul holding her tenderly in his arms. Jareth felt a strong possessiveness overpower his rational mind, jealousy clouding his judgment. "What in the seven circles of hell is going on here, Ryul?" He swiftly took Sarah's limp form out the elf's arms and glared at him as he noticed the raging erection the young chef was attempting to conceal. "Leave this kitchen and do not return until you have composed yourself. We will speak of this later."

Jareth moved swiftly to their bedroom and laid Sarah gently on their bed. She was pale but breathing deeply. He relaxed as he summoned Murtagh with a crystal. Faster than you can say Dance Magic Dance, the healer appeared.

"Oh, majesty, what has happened to the queen?" Jareth shrugged and Murtagh performed a cursory exam, sighing in relief. "She is well, Sire. Just a momentary fainting spell. The baby is fine." He grinned at his king, motioning to the swell of Sarah's belly. "If you lay your hand on her, the child is currently moving."

Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's belly and smiled in complete awe. And at that moment, just as the baby kicked and reached out with its magic, Sarah opened her eyes and saw all.

"Jareth? Is something wrong?' And then she felt the tumbling sensation of her baby moving and put her hand next to Jareth's and felt the touch of magic, like a small static discharge. "Oh! That was our child, wasn't it?" She had felt the baby moving before but never had she felt it's magic touch her. She looked at Jareth, tears shining in her eyes. The look of pure wonder and joy in the eyes of her husband caused her heart to flutter in her chest. He looked happier than she'd ever seen him. "Why am I in bed?"

Murtagh jumped into the gap of silence. "My queen, you fainted. But all is well." He smiled reassuringly and removed himself back to the Goblin castle, not wishing to intrude on a private moment between the couple.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and took Sarah's hand in his. "Sarah, what happened in the kitchen with Ryul?"

She looked at him, her expression confused. "Ryul was refusing to speak to me so I confronted him, asking why he was being so short and almost rude. I told him to look me in the eyes and then I saw it: raw, unshielded desire. Jareth, Ryul wants me. I fear he may have fallen in love with me."

Jareth felt the possessiveness reassert itself. "He wouldn't dare! You are my wife, my Queen! All in the Underground know this. He can not!" He leapt up off the bed and began to pace angrily.

"Jareth, please. Calm down, _mo_ _ri_ *. He can't control his feelings. These things happen. I do not return his feelings, so there is no need for you to be so enraged. I would never betray you and certainly not with a servant." She stood, stopping him in his tracks, circling his waist with her arms and reaching up to kiss him. He returned the kiss with a fierceness that thrilled Sarah down to her toes. He swept her up into his arms and placed her on the bed, magicked their clothing away and thrust his rigid member into her sex, groaning in pure pleasure. It was a swift coupling, over far more quickly than was usual for them but this was an establishment of territory not lovemaking. The Fae were known to be possessive if they loved their mate. And Jareth and Sarah loved each other most deeply.

"I am sorry, _mo_ _chroi_ **, I trust you. I needed to remove his scent off of you. I didn't like you carrying it upon your person." He grinned and kissed her again, most passionately. "I will speak to him, male to male, and I will be tactful and careful of his feelings. I know how difficult it is to love you and not be able to claim you." He winked at her. "He will be made to understand." He stood again, straightening his clothing and smiled at her as she rose up off the bed and righted her clothing as well.

"I have a peach cobbler to finish." She smiled as she saw his grin at the mention of her cobbler. "And stay out of the kitchen and away from the peaches, my love." She laughed as she moved swiftly past him and went back to the kitchen.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Jareth stood in his office and stared at the young elf, Ryul. He was no longer angry at the servant but he could not allow this infatuation to go on unchallenged. He paced up and down in front of the now trembling male, the need to intimidate overwhelming.

"Ryul. Explain yourself."

Ryul flinched as if he'd been struck. Could the king really expect him to explain his feelings for the new queen? Surely not. He raised his eyes to look upon the irate king and realized that he was indeed expected to tell him his feelings as well as explain why he'd been holding the queen in his arms.

"Sire, I beg your pardon." He bowed low, trying to appease the livid monarch. "I, um, I find the queen most lovely and admire her greatly." He needed to not enrage the king further but he could not tell him he was in love with the new queen. It simply wasn't done.

Jareth scoffed. "Hmm. I do not think you are being truthful. The queen has told me that when her eyes met yours, she saw unshielded desire reflected there. You are not saying that my wife is lying, are you?"

"Majesty! No!" He yelled and immediately grew very quiet. "She speaks true; I desire the queen. I am ashamed. It is wrong. I know I should be punished."

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the elf. "I think not. I know that my wife is a desirable woman and that others are not immune to her charms. But you were holding her in your arms and your, um, body was reacting most strenuously to the close contact with her person. Care to explain that?"

Ryul dropped his gaze to the floor yet again. "I believe that when her Highness saw my desire for her, it shocked her so deeply that she grew faint. I moved to catch her and keep her from falling to the kitchen floor. I have no excuse for my inappropriate reaction to holding her in close proximity to myself. It was wrong and I am deeply ashamed. I beg your forgiveness, majesty." He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, subjugating himself before his king.

Jareth, seeing that the elf was filled with remorse, took pity on him. "Rise, Ryul. You are forgiven. Keep your feelings better concealed in the future. Return to the kitchen and finish preparing the meal. Dismissed." And he waved a hand to give the servant leave to remove himself.

Jareth didn't like it, but since he trusted Sarah and could not control the feelings of others, even the servants, he knew he had to let it be. And yet, it vexed him. Sarah was his wife and the staff and all of the Underground had better keep their distance from his beloved. He shook his head, disliking the feeling of being out of control.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

Niall stood outside the Beatrice, wondering if he was prepared to see Aislinn. He had left the Underground never to return. He believed, at that time, he'd never see her again and yet, here he was. What would happen? He strolled into the lobby and headed for the security desk.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

Niall looked at the guard, a pleasant expression on his face. "I'm here by invitation to see Mr. Cormac."

"Your name, Sir?"

"Neal Greenly. I am expected." He smiled.

The guard nodded, picked up a phone and spoke softly. "Yes sir. A Neal Greenly to see you? Yes sir, I'll send him straight up." He replaced the phone into its cradle. "Take the elevator to the penthouse. You're expected." The guard motioned towards the elevator.

Niall walked towards the elevator, pressed the call button and waited. He had taken care to dress business casual but planned to change to his Underground robes once he was in the elevator. He hadn't had occasion to wear his mage's robes in many centuries. It felt comforting and exhilarating. His powers felt renewed and strengthened. Dressed in his golden tunic, dark brown leggings and beige cloak, he felt like he had never left the Crystal Mountain realm.

The elevator doors opened and Niall stood before the door to the penthouse of Jace Cormac aka the Goblin King, Jareth. He pushed the button for the buzzer and waited as he heard movement and hushed voices behind the door. Presently, the door opened and a beautiful Fae female stood there, smiling. She was dressed in a sapphire silk gown, her hair styled in a bun on top of her head, rich brown curled tendrils framing her lovely face. "Welcome. I am Sarah. You must be Niall. I have heard so much about you from my husband that I feel I know you already." She motioned for him to enter the dwelling. "Please, come in, come in." She nodded as Niall strode into the entryway. Let me take your cloak." She continued to smile and gently removed his cloak before he could offer it up. Was this Lorcan's wife or Jareth's? He could not tell, but either way, the Fae married to this gorgeous female was to be envied. He had seldom seen a more charming and beautiful woman in either realm.

"Thank you, my lovely lady. I am at a disadvantage as I know nothing of you beyond your name and your stunning beauty." He bowed deeply, not just out of respect but because of her grace and loveliness.

Sarah laughed and the sound enveloped him in its rich timber, almost musical in its tones. "My, but you are I thought Jareth was gifted with his flattery." She turned and called out, "Jareth, come and play host to our guest."

Ah, Niall thought. This is the Goblin king's bride. Would that the rest of the evening proved to be as equally delightful as this revelation. She was an unexpected delight. As he followed her into the living room, Niall spotted the Goblin King, looking very regal in his dark blue, bejeweled coat, dove grey silk shirt and black leggings and boots. "Good evening, Niall. Welcome to my Aboveground home." Niall sat on the couch to which Jareth had motioned.

Niall nodded. "Thank you, your Grace. I am honored. But, where is Aislinn?"

Jareth chuckled. "I admire your directness. We are waiting for my brother Lorcan and his wife to arrive. My mother will be arriving last. She is on an errand on behalf of my business and will not be here for another hour or so. I would like everyone to have a chance to become acquainted before she arrives. I am sure she will want to spend some time alone with you before we sit to dinner."

"Thank you, yes, that would be something I would wish for as well."

Sarah returned from the kitchen, followed by an elf servant carrying a tray with glasses of wine and a glass of ginger ale. "Alright, lets have some drinks and get to know each other. I expect Lorcan and Orlagh will be here shortly."

"Yes, Precious, an excellent idea. You are as wise as you are beautiful ." Jareth took Sarah's hand and pulled her down to sit beside him on the loveseat.

After a time, the threesome were laughing and bonding over drinks and hor d'oeuvres when the Prince Regent and his bride arrived. "Good evening, Jareth, Sarah and you as well, Niall." Lorcan stood in the living room, Orlagh holding onto his arm. He was dressed head to toe in black and she in silver. They looked like night and day. Orlagh dipped slightly in a curtsy, since the Goblin King and Queen technically outranked them, even though she and her husband were responsible for the daily operations of the whole of the Underground.

Jareth stood and walked over, embracing his sister-in-law in a brief hug and smiling at his brother as he grabbed Sarah and disappeared from the room without a word. Niall watched the entire exchanged and began to laugh.

"Might I venture an observation, Highness? I believe that Queen Sarah is with child." He laughed harder at the shocked looks on their faces.

"How could you possibly…" Orlagh exclaimed.

Before he could explain, Lorcan volunteered. "He is a healer, my princess. He clearly drew that conclusion from Jareth and Sarah's actions." He turned back to Niall as the pair took their seats. "You have assessed the situation correctly: my sister-in-law is in fact expecting. I know that Jareth is trying to cope with the present complication as best he can. I know they will return as soon as they are able." This caused Niall to raise his eyebrows and grin wickedly while Orlagh turned several different shades of red. She was still so innocent regarding the casual references to sex.

The Fae still in the living room, toasted each other and carried on the conversation, waiting patiently for the monarchs to return. Twenty minutes later, the couple appeared from the hallway leading from the bedrooms, looking a bit flushed and slightly flustered. Three sets of eyes rested upon them and Jareth cleared his throat as Sarah stared at her toes, feeling supremely embarrassed. Niall chuckled.

"I congratulate you, your Grace, on the impending arrival of the heir to your throne." He gazed with sympathy at Sarah and hoped to impart a small measure of comfort on the blushing queen.

Jareth raised his eyebrows at Niall and then nodded. He understood that the healer had deduced that Sarah was pregnant. He grinned. "We thank you, Niall. We are most pleased as we have truly been blessed." Just as Jareth led Sarah back to the loveseat, all in attendance heard the front door open and close. Jareth had advised his mother to change into court appropriate attire before coming in to the penthouse. She has opted to wear a burgundy velvet gown trimmed in golden lace, with a daring décolletage. Her blond hair she had opted to keep unbound, in soft waves. She entered the living room as she spoke, "Jareth, is Lorcan here for dinner? I was hoping to see him…" She stopped speaking abruptly. A loud gasp escaped her as she stared at the only man she had ever loved.

"Niall." She clutched her hand to her throat and stepped back.

"Aislinn, you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Niall took one step forward as he watched Aislinn shake her head in disbelief. At this, he stepped back again, not wishing to add to her obvious distress. He spoke softly. "I did not think I would ever see you again." He dropped his eyes to the floor and shifted in discomfort.

Jareth stood, offering his mother his arm and guided her to the armchair closest to Sarah. Sarah handed her a glass of wine. "Mother, please, be seated and take a drink. You have all evening to adjust to this new development."

All Aislinn could do was nod. She hadn't taken her eyes off Niall the entire time.

}{ }{ }{ }{ }{

*mo ri = my king

**mo chroi = my heart


End file.
